Web of Choices
by hellowoody22
Summary: AU : People, who we chose to stand next to, reflect who we are, and the choices we make are the ones guiding us to them. See how the lives of two particular persons interweaving creates a web between their respective worlds. Naruto "cast" in modern setting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello there! For quite some time my hands were itching to write something and since I like spending some time reading fanfictions every other day, why not write one myself? It's like killing two birds with one stone! Wait a second...that's horrible! Hmm, anyway let's try being original "This is my first fanfiction and English is far from being my first language so, nice people out there show some indulgence and if you don't like, don't read. Either way help is always appreciated, so reviews and constructive criticism are accepted any day, emphasis on constructive hm."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Naruto franchise. This is a fanfiction following Masashi Kishimoto's ****Naruto ****characters in a modern setting. This is in no way about modern ninjas, this story borrows "created" fictive persons along with their specific personalities. As this is a **_**fan**_**fiction I will be changing them here and there as it depicts them in a different setting and circumstances. Does this mean that I am too lazy to create my own characters? Well, maybe yes, but that is overruled by the fact that I actually like the ****Naruto**** "cast". **

**This is an 'alternative universe' sort of fanfiction and the plot is mine, mine, mine =) Sorry that this is note…kind of huge, but I'd like to mention that at first it will be quite slow-paced since I want to transpose ****Naruto****'s world into a seemingly realistic modern world and reintroduce the characters as I see them for this story. **

**Did I mention I was sorry? =] **

Chapter 1:_ Every story needs a prologue as much as a friendship, an introduction_

The city was buzzing with people, turning left or right, lazily strolling, rushing past each other without a single glance. Some were shuffling their feet leisurely, some imitating power walking professionals. And then, if fixing ones gaze on one single point on a lively street for a handful of hours, a peculiar person could be seen. One of those persons was of seemingly average appearance but yet capable of catching inadvertent eyes, walking contently and confidently amidst the crowd. It was a young woman smiling at the nameless people apologizing for brushing her shoulders unintentionally and smiling back.

She had a thick manila folder tucked under her left arm, her right hand occupied by her smartphone guiding her to her next target. Her house hunt seemed to be far more interesting that she thought the week before. Waiting patiently for the flow of the river of cars to decrease she observed with her hazel eyes the building ahead of her. If she remembered correctly, on the third floor of the six-story ancient-looking house was the apartment where a large bedroom with a walk-in closet and its own bathroom was being rented. She wasn't too keen on the fact that she would potentially live with a complete stranger even if it was ostensibly an amiable woman that she had called days prior as to set an appointment to see the offered room. Nonetheless the appointment was set so that this flat was the last of those she visited. It was set in a moderately calm neighborhood considering the fact that it was close to the business and cultural districts of Konoha.

She had moved to this town because of the job she was offered at Konoha Medical Center. She had studied in Tokyo and had spent her internship in one of its hospitals. Once she was presented with the prospect of moving to a small, -opposed to the megalopolis that was the capital-, town in the middle of the country she packed her things, called her parents, bid her farewells to her friends and set off to the affectively named '_Land of Fire_'. The city was considered as the main one of the isle it was situated on. Much as the over main islands of Japan, namely Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku and Kyushu, the Isle offered the usual green lands, old mountains, and little space. It was unofficially divided into several territories.

Snapping out of her daze she crossed the street along with a couple of people and stopped once again, this time directly in front of the entrance of the building. Interestingly enough it had its own lobby even if quite modest.

Through the old-fashioned revolving door she could see a man sitting at the reception like desk. Taking a deep breath she let herself in, and stood politely in front of the said man who, at closer inspection, was covered in strange scars one of which was a cross right in the middle of his chin. A patch of dark brown and greying hair could be seen underneath his black cap and one of his arms seemed to be prosthetic. He was speaking boringly with someone on the phone and even thought it was clear that he had noted her presence, he didn't seem to want to finish his _interesting_ conversation to help her instead. Not to be deterred she busied herself with letting her long deep brown hair, with flickers of caramel glow, out of her no longer neat bun. Tying it again with practiced ease and smiled in challenge.

As if yielding the man whose name was Danzo, as embroidered in neat white bold letters on his dark blue long-sleeved sweater, with a swift dismissal hang up the phone and in the same disinterested tone asked her.

'How can I help you in this fine chilling day of November?'

'I am looking for Yamanaka Ino, I was to meet with her at six o'clock, but since I'm a little bit early I was wondering if she was here.' she said ending her little speech with a courteous smile.

'An hour.' He droned dispassionately.

'I beg your pardon?' she asked looking quizzically at the man behind the reception desk.

'You are an hour early. She is actually home. Third floor, apartment thirty-ten. Elevator is being out of work for the week. Have a nice day.'

Nodding her head in understanding her eyes a little wider than usual she thanked the man and walked calmly to the door leading to the stairs. The three flights of stairs passed in a blink as she went up with a barely perceived skip in her steps. Standing in the hallway studded with a handful of doors she searched for the right one. 'Ok, thirty-ten, thirty-ten…' a clatter followed by a loud hiss resounded at her right. Four letters glistened in the light flowing through the sole window at the opposite side of the elevator, _3-0-1-0_. _And, bingo, ladies_. She hesitated a moment, not wanting to disturb the woman on the over side of the door too much. Throwing her indecisions out the only window of the story she pressed the golden button residing contently at her eye level, on the right side of the door.

The ringing was followed by a second clatter, the sound of the door unlocking right behind.

'Ah, I hope I didn't disturb you too much but I am Tenten. I am sorry to come this early but the visit to the previous house didn't last long and I was really looking forward to seeing this room you are offering and…did I mention I was sorry?' the brunet said in a single breath, ending her little tirade with a sheepish smile.

'Right, right, Tenten. Don't you worry, come in. I'm Ino, I just hope you don't mind a little mess, I was testing a new recipe. Or at least, trying to.' answered the tall blond. She had her golden hair in a high ponytail, long strands clipped around her face delicately. Her slim form was partially hidden by an apron with a printed male body-builder upper body and pink tutu. Her light azure eyes, catching the other girl's amused smile, crinkled as her blushing face morphed in a smile. 'Here, let me take your coat, please come this way. Now let's embark on the Grand Tour of Ino's Palace!'

Tenten's smile widened a little more as she followed the kind and lively blond out of the hall after taking off her warm boots covered in a thin layer of snow. The apartment seemed quite big, as expected. The hallway led to the living room with large window, a soft looking red sofa situated not too far from the middle of the area faced a modestly big television. Right to the left of it, a bookcase filled with various disks and to the right a slightly bigger -this time book-filled- bookcase. She didn't let her gaze settle on the objects filling different shelves as her eyes skipped across the room. Although she was intrigued by the world map stabbed by multiple drawing pins all over it covering a small portion of on wall. Tenten's soft steps carried her to the kitchen joint to the living area where Ino was once again apologizing for the mess. _This looks like a fresh battlefield_, thought amusingly the young doctor. It was later discovered that the owner of the nice apartment worked in her own flower shop but was also writing occasional articles for the local news-paper, either concerning flowers or fashion. Her home was once occupied by her parents, but they had given it up to her favoring the country-side and nowadays tending to their own flower shop.

The visit was filled with friendly talks going from the November weather to personal facts. Ino showed her around the living area, the messy kitchen, her own bedroom, the main bathroom, the storage-room and the guestroom. The Yamanaka finally stopped in front of a mahogany door, 'This is my former room so I hope you like it, since I loved it for seventeen years of my life.'

'Why, '_loved_'? Do you no longer love it?' easily asked Tenten her smile ever-present since the start of the visit.

'Alas, I have to admit that my heart was swayed but the twice-bigger wardrobe of my new room. Oh but can you blame this innocent girl?' answered just as easily the blond florist while pressing her hand to her cheek and dramatically sighing.

Behind the massive door lay a room with bland walls, a queen-sized bed covered in soft mauve-colored sheets, surrounded on either side by bedside tables. Opposite to it, on the right side of the door an old-fashioned mahogany desk stood innocently. A door was situated not too far from it, it led to the adjoin bathroom with a shower-cabin and a lavabo ornate by numerous empty shelves. In the far left corner, could be seen a commode ready to be filled with towels and what not. The walk-in closet was residing right next to the left bedside table, doors wide-open showing the naked rails, shelves and hooks. The window of the bedroom offered a window bench and a generous view of the street. Ino's feet shuffling on the hard-wood floor made Tenten snap out of her observation. Basking the afternoon glow of the sun, she turned to the owner with a soft look. 'I can only manage to say on word. _Wow_. This is exactly what I was looking for! I've been looking for place like this for a whole week, but I guess I was right by making this my last visit.'

'I'm so glad, it feels kinda empty here you know, and I think I can get used to you waking up at dawn and I could let you handle the horrendously hard part of co-habitation… cooking.' Ino said with a mock-serious look.

The next hour was spent on heartlessly wasted paper for the insurances, the setting of some ground rules such as 'going grocery shopping together', 'stay out of _Scarface_'s way! Scarface? Crazy-old-dog-scary-and-_scarcely-(feel the irony)_-scarred Danzo rings a bell? Oh …', 'Tenten shall be instated as the official cook of the house indefinitely ('_until I learn to cook the great stuff from this cookbook!'_)', 'going out together every once in a while' and 'scratch that, every weekend!' and so on.

'Now, that it's all settled, why not actually _settle_?' the blond asked Tenten while pinning the '_Commandments_' with a little magnet in a shape of a panda on the fridge. 'I know it can seem rushed and all, but I wouldn't want for you to stay in a hotel while you actually covered the rent part, you know.' Ino looked inquisitively at the softly smiling brunet. Only some mere hours after having met her new flat mate and here she was, talking to her as if they knew each over well. She wasn't socially inept so to say, if her phonebook rivaling yellow-pages, both comfily residing on the journal table, was of any indication. But she knew that their society made it hard to find and make real friends and she had opened-up to Tenten faster than with her actual friends. The young florist didn't know whether it was because the brunet seemed to genuinely love her house and to selflessly accept the hard position of the official cook or the fact that Tenten gave the impression of being exactly what Ino needed at the moment. A good friend who could potentially become a big sister figure; someone she could relate to and to trust, someone she would listen to and comfort, someone to understand her…that is whom Tenten appeared to possibly become.

'That'd be great, but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you or anything, I don't have a lot of things in the hotel but I could call a friend to send me the rest of my stuff some other time since I was told that the elevator was out of work.' the young doctor answered.

'Don't you worry, the day you decide to move your things I could call some friends and take a day off, but now we can pick your things from the hotel. Oh, let's take the Flovan!' exclaimed excitedly the blonde.

'Thank you Ino. Wait a second…_Flovan_?' the grateful smile on Tenten's face quickly morphed into a confused look.

'Right, right, you'll see, in a week you will freely talk _Ino_!' the blond said with a sheepish smile. 'Neologisms and nickname-giving are my forte! You see, it's the van I use for deliveries. It's a car that carries flowers around town so…_Flo-van_!' the exuberant florist exclaimed gleefully, a little twitch of her hands being the only indication of her restraining herself from jumping in a '_ta-da_' pose.

'I don't know if I already said it but, I'm never going to be bored with you Ino.' And Tenten knew that it was true. She had, as silly as it sounded a feeling that they would be great friends. Looking around the spacious living-room she thought about was going to happen after she actually settled there, in Kohona. The moment she would put the last of her belongings in its own new place would be the start of a new chapter in Tenten's life. It was as an exciting thought as a strangely frightening one. But she never backed down of anything just because it appeared scary, and at least she had a good home to start with, and actually, what seemed to be, a good friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there again, thanks for reading! I really hope to soon get into the actual story but the setting has to be done right? I would really appreciate it if you gave me your impression =) **

**Disclamer is in the first chapter. **

.

.

Chapter 2: _Once upon a time…__  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

A black mini-van parked in front of an ancient-looking residential building hided from view four strikingly different people. One of them was a tall blond-haired woman with a thick red knitted scarf shielding her from the chilly November breeze, and a puffy white winter coat protectively imprisoning her body-warmth in its clutches. Facing the over three, she started with introductions.

'Well, Tenten, I have the honor to introduce you to my best friend, my reluctant partner of crime, and just a person awesome enough to be in my immensely great presence!' the blond proclaimed.

'Ino…you just got yourself a good flat mate four days ago, and you're already scaring her off?' the aforementioned '_awesome_' man answered with a soft, although exasperate, smile. 'I'm Choji by the way. It's nice to finally meet you in person after listening to Ino blabber about you non-stop for nearly four days.' He was towering the two girls and contrary to them, doing fine imitations of the Michelin Man; he was only donned in a simple red jacket. While perfectly nice, the smile he had on his face didn't do anything to hide the dark rings lopped under his eyes. The hunched over figure only increasing the image of pure exhaustion of the man and the guilt in both women's eyes.

'It's a pleasure to meet the o so famous _Chojichefissimo_. But I'm really sorry you were disturbed on my behalf.'

'Seriously, Tenten, drop the stick-up-your-butt-ness, Choji isn't my best friend for nothing! Right?' the still guilty looking young florist asked. After receiving a nod from her best friend, who happened to work as a chef in one of his family's restaurants, hence his nickname, she went on with the round of introductions. 'And this dark-head, is also one of my great friends. He makes drawings and paintings like mortal people take pictures, snap-snap! Now let's move these things from here, to there.' The Yamanaka said while pointing respectively to the van and a window on the third floor of the building.

After the tedious ups and downs, literally, every single carton was freed from the back of the van and placed in Tenten's room. The two young men had left short afterwards, leaving the girls to organize everything and to put the things in their right places.

.

Tenten stood in the middle of her new room, it was consecrated the '_Throne Room_' by a young Ino since she was always called affectionately '_princess_' by her father, and the name just stuck to the room. She held loosely in her hands a decorative katana, her new friend's eyes following her slow steps, leading her to the commode standing near the window bench, understandingly. _This is it…the moment I start a new blank page._ Almost reverently she put the decorative but still sharpened objects in its new place. 'And right now would be the time to put the eternal _'Once upon a time_' Ino.'

* * *

'Once upon a time…in a town occupied by tall buildings full of busy people and reigned by one of the kindest men alive, a man who helped his people as much as his wife, a woman of unequalled beauty, heeled them; takes place our story. The said woman was the one that had offered Tenten the job she had worked long years to obtain. And here she was, rushing out of the kitchen a delicious croissant in her hand, so nicely bought to her by her lovely friend mind you, while gulping down black ink filled with caffeine. Go on, leave me...'

'Ah, my favorite Drama Queen… Thank you, dearest friend of mine. Doth your utterly amazing person feel generous enough as to accept my earnest apologies in this fine day? Will the fact, that I say that I spent a great lunch with the greatest flat mate and friend, lighten my sentence, o great one?' the brunet responded with a mocking curtsey and a brilliant smile.

'Hmm, I believe if you made me my favorite _Panda Barbecue _I could forgive you.'

'I will be working until really late, so don't wait up. And don't worry, it is duly noted. Oh; and Ino, refrain from suffocating a customer with your _Flower Power_, 'kay?' Tenten said while skillfully avoiding a halfheartedly thrown pillow that blinks ago lay on the couch. _Practice makes perfect, right?_ The twenty-six years old doctor thought amusingly.

While watching one of her best friends rush to work, Ino set herself on cleaning the remaining dishes from their lunch. It had been exactly two months since Tenten had moved in with her, and her life had been considerately less…lonely. It now actually consisted of endless talks jumbling all possible topics and just spewing nonsense. Like she had thought some sixty days ago, she had found in the kind brunet a big sister figure. Half an hour later, reopening her flower shop after a well-deserved lunch-break, she flipped the sign adorning her door to '_Open_' and slid off to start watering the numerous flowers that yarned for water in her rainbow sanctuary while waiting for customers and her _subordinates_. But, unbeknownst to her, exactly seven blocks away from her shop, a shadowy figure approached an unsuspecting man lying inoffensively on hid bed. The dark silhouette looked sinister while towering over a dark-headed man sprawled on his pillows. Suddenly, a low timbre resounded giving out the fact that the voice belonged to a young man.

'Oh, Sasuke Uchiha…don't you ever learn?' the voice asked sardonically, followed close by a nonsensical grumble from which the only words discernible were '_noying_' and '_alone_'.

'I think it is time I reintroduce you to someone, but that could wait. As of now, I'd like for you to meet…' the man suspended his sentence, waiting for the Uchiha to turn his head to his dark form and to slightly open his eyes. '…Light!' the exclamation was preceded by the distinctive sound of the flutter of the curtains. The afternoon light bathing the room and its residents did nothing to appease the irritated bundle of sheets.

'Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Haven't you already gotten enough beauty sleep? It's nearly three pm. Did you catch on? Sleeping Beauty, beauty sleep?' in the January afternoon sunlight, the nameless face finally got an identity. The characteristic mop of cornflower hair absorbing the rays of light like a sponge did water, deep azure eyes sparkling like diamonds and a wide smile, reserved for his best friends. Artfully drawn whiskers-like lines, three on each cheek, stood particularly out. They were the courtesy of his nineteen years old sister, whom had won a bet against him. _Who knew that __Chloe Sullivan didn't actually exist in the original Superman comics?_ Apparently, that little red-head did.

He stood at the door of his house's guestroom looking at one of his best friends with exasperated eyes. 'Oi, wake up Snow White! Or do you want a prince to kiss you awake? I could always call Pakkun, you know?'

'Lower your voice and stop the Disney-'

'Tut-tut-tut, you foolish spoiled brat, if you had a sweet sister like mine, who randomly strikes bets with you on trivialities, you'd know that those are res-pec-tively from Perrault and the Grimm Brothers. But that's not the point here. I hope you remember why we actually took two days off.' Promptly, as if fearing that the answer, the blond added: 'Right?'. Sasuke untangled himself from the comfy sheets, actually fully dressed in dress pants and a white designer shirt, all skillfully…crumpled mind you.

'How could I forget, it's all you've been talking about for weeks! It's not that great you know. It's just a-'

' -birthday?! Not just '_a birthday_', it's our best female friend's birthday. The one and only who can listen to your incessant whining and my lame jokes, the one that can calm town a tornado-'

'Tsk, leave the long winded speeches for tomorrow Blondie.' The Uchiha cut in before passing Naruto to occupy the bathroom.

'Your _break__**lunch**_ is on the table, I'll need a lift to the office for a moment and then go on with the final touch for my present. Hurry up. She told me she had to go to the hospital because of some new hot-shot, but the _never_-_a-surprise_ party is still on, starting tomorrow, eight pm.'

Naruto stood in front of a tall building; it was often referred to as the _Tower_ or more precisely the _Hokage Tower_. The Hokage Industries worked in a lot of domains, main ones being nanotechnology, nuclear power, and robotic innovations. They transformed, modernized, invented and revolutionized science, balancing both the finances and the positive use of their inventions. Namely they put their efforts into medical as well as industrial equipment. The CEO of that brain-drain den was no other than his father, Minato Namikaze. He was the successor of the great Hiruzen Sarutobi, he was the fourth Chief of the Hokage Tower and was called the Yondaime for that.

When he was a kid he had hoped along with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, that his father would obtain the said title of Yondaime Hokage. He was told stories about the blond Prodigy that had not climbed the social ladder of the organization but '_flashed_' through it, hence his moniker, the Yellow Flash of Konoha. It was at the age of twelve that he actually understood that the higher his father's rank became, the lesser time he spend with his family. But he also understood, some years later undergoing some major changes, that his father did it for them. So he did everything in his might as to lighten the burden that Minato so selflessly took upon his shoulders. And that is exactly why he became one of the _Geniuses _of Konoha along with his best friends. One day he would take his father's place, let him finally get a well-deserved rest and spend some quality-time with his family.

Entering the said building he smiled charmingly at the receptionist, a middle aged brunet, and went straight for the elevators. His father's office was, as original as it may seem, on one of the highest floors. Even if he had worked countless hours more than necessary for two weeks straight, in order to safely take two days off to prepare his female best friend's twenty-eighth birthday; he didn't hesitate a second when his father had asked for him to attend a meeting with one of his new employees and, more importantly, new partners. He had closely followed the progress of the shaping partnership that was slowly arranged between the Hokage Ent. and one of the most proficient _'businessman & genius son_' duet.

A hand held the door of the elevator for him; Naruto quickened his pace a little as to not trouble the man inside the lift, lazily holding his hand out to halter the machine. The blond young man thanked the other man politely while discreetly observing him. He appeared no older than himself, with long dark brown hair draping on his shoulders. Wearing a classic, simple yet refined black suit along with a deep-green tie, the young man seemed breaths away from falling asleep right on his feet. After requesting for his floor button to be pushed and settling in the a free corner, the Namikaze heir waited for the elevator to come to a stop and noted that only one button acted as a firefly in the softly lit moving box. Meaning that either the mysterious man was just too drowsy to even care, even though he had went through the trouble of holding the elevator, or he actually needed the same one as the blond. The latter could be explained by the fact that he was actually the son of Shikaku Nara, for Naruto knew that no other meetings had been planned for the remaining of the day on that floor.

'Do you mind me asking...are you actually Shikamaru Nara?' Naruto asked a polite smile easily curving his lips.

'Could have been more troublesome…and yes. You must be Namikaze Naruto. It's a pleasure' the brunet answered while opening his eyes a little more and focusing them on the blond.

'Trust me, the pleasure is mine, I had seen some of your works on nuclear reactors, impressive.'

'Same could be said with you. How do they call you here in Kohona? '_The Unpredictable Prodigy_'. The title isn't undeserved I must say. Your researches go from nanotech to human psyche.' the Nara answered honestly. Those who had actually known him for the last three years he spent in Tsuchi, would have been able to see the spark of curiosity in the dark chocolate eyes.

'Ah, I see I wasn't the only one who did my homework for today's meeting. There's a first time for everything, right?' Naruto joked referring to his…_animated_…school days. As if remembering his own, Shikamaru smiled lazily.

After passing by an unsuspecting secretary answering call after call, and knocking on the massive door leading to the office of the CEO, both of them let themselves in. Behind the door, facing each other while being separated by a large glass desk were two middle-aged men. One of them, sitting on a great dark red leather chair, had golden hair and sparkling, although tired, cerulean eyes. The other one had his long brown hair trapped by an elastic band in a low ponytail, his face marred by two long scars. He was looking over his left shoulder at the newcomers with brown lazy eyes.

'You are right on time. It is nice to see you again Shikamaru, and I am happy you could come Naruto. We took the liberty, with Shikaku, of adjusting some things with the contract while we waited for you.' the blonde one said. Even if he spoke easily to them, the unmistakable aura of power, intelligence and great wisdom could be felt emanating from the older Namikaze. After the pure formality of introductions, the four men set themselves on organizing the partnership between the Naras and Hokage Enterprises. The fact that the family had come back to Konoha after having spent some sixteen years travelling abroad, were big news. The Nara Duo was a great asset to the company, it was beyond Naruto as to how his father had convinced Shikaku to come back and actually work for them, even bringing his son along, but it is commonly known not to look in a gift horse's mouth, at least at first.

'Gentlemen, I must admit I am really glad at how this all has turned out and I hope that this would profit to both parties.' Minato finished, his son standing confidently next to him. It was as if his son had developed the art of the mask akin to his own. In order to not be vulnerable in any sense of the word, one in their position had to distance himself from his true self and be entirely committed to his job whilst at work. It was quite saddening that his little Naruto had grown up being so much like him, but comforting at the same time. And he couldn't keep himself from smiling after seeing his son's stoic face crack slowly into an easy-going smile. His young daughter would have laughed if she had witnessed the act, saying something along the lines of '_Bipolar much, blondies?_' and he didn't doubt that his dear Kushina would have backed Moegi's accusation. After all, in their family it was two red heads against two blonds. _Copper versus gold? That one was easy, if put that way. _But with Naruto, they had yielded enough times as to understand how hard it was to stay true to that fact.

.

.

**Please review =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there again! I'd like to thank everybody for reading, reviewing and following! It's really nice. Well I just started med school so I won't be updating regularly and my chapters may be…let's say of variable lengths =) but I hope it will still be interesting, and I'm getting to the real start. ^^ **

.

.

Chapter 3: _When a handful of people take one step at a time it can become a full out run if taken together…_

.

.

'Déjà vu.' The Unpredictable Prodigy said while stranding side by side with the Nara heir in the elevator. They lapsed in a comfortable silence after sharing amused smiles and waited patiently for the lift to touch the ground floor. Naruto had showed Shikamaru around, pointing out the most important places to start with in their company, while the brunet's father waited for them by his car. Suddenly as if remembering the event that was to take place the next evening, Naruto fished his smartphone from the inner pocket of his jacket. While tapping furiously on it he turned to his new coworker.

'If you had a female best friend, and if, let's say she was a sort of bossing around workaholic and that her birthday was tomorrow; what would you choose as a…side gift? World's finest bottle of wine or a bouquet of meaningful flowers?'

'I guess I'd go for something personal. So, flowers.'

The blond returned his attention to the device in his hands while mumbling a thank-you. Once they arrived before Shikaku, Naruto properly bid them farewell and turning slowly on his heals while listing through the customer reviews of Konoha's florists, one name always popping out, mumbled. 'Yamanaka…hm.'

'Excuse me?' the older Nara asked while his eyes widened nearly imperceptibly and his hand froze on the door handle. 'What did you just say?' he prompted.

'Oh, _Yamanaka_, sir. Do you know of it? It's a flower shop here in Konoha. If I were to trust the local customers it appears as one of the best you could find here.' The blond answered innocently.

'I had heard they moved from Kohona six years ago. How come…' but the man didn't let himself finish. With a sigh he dismissed the conversation and nodded to the blond standing not too far away from the car.

'See you in two days then Naruto.' Shikamaru said while opening the passenger door.

'Actually, I wanted to ask if you were interested in coming to my best friend's party. It could let you mingle with the some people of Konoha and enjoy yourself.' Naruto offered kindly. 'Here, my number. Whatever you decide let me know. Have a nice day and I hope we'll meet soon Shikaku.' With that said, he stepped away from the car again after witnessing the brunet's lazy smile and a similarly lazy hand gesture.

.

.

* * *

.

The sound of expensive heels hitting the pristine looking floor would have echoed in the halls, weren't they buzzing with people dressed in similar uniforms some in a sickening green color, some in sad blue tones, while some got to wear everyday clothes although hidden by white thin coats.

The heels adorned the feet of a confident looking woman; she was assuredly walking towards the reception table. She was a beautiful journalist with refined taste, a sharp tongue and cold appearance. Her voice demanded attention and respect, her presence, cooperation and efficiency.

'Excuse me sir, but I am here to see Dr. Tenten…' she paused slightly there, how come she didn't know the new doctor's surname; must have been because of her dorky best friends and her uncle always distracting her.

'Oh, right, you are here for the interview. She is in a surgery room with the head neurosurgeon; I believe they will be over in half an hour. You could wait in 's office. I'll find someone to show you there.' The receptionist said amiably. He stood from his seat and turned left and right to find a suitable enough person. 'Sakura! Would you like to please accompany Miss Sabaku to Shizune's office?'

'Of course. Please come this way.' The victim of the receptionist said turning to the blond journalist. The aforementioned medic seemed to be slightly younger than the nearly twenty-eight years old blond. She had light blond hair oddly emitting a rosy hue.

'_Sakura_, was it? Nice to meet you.'

'Ah, yes Miss Sabaku, i-it's a pleasure. I heard that you were to take an interview from Dr. Tenten today. She deserves to be acknowledged you know. I'm on my second year of internship here and since and retired from their posts as head neurosurgeons, some things were unstable here for a while but it is definitely better since she came to work with us.' The pink headed woman would have continued her speech had they not arrived in front of the actual head neurosurgeon's office. She smiled apologetically at the older blond for talking too much and held the door for her. 'I'll inform her of your arrival as soon as possible and once she is free I will lead her here.'

Temari, once left alone looked around the room that served as the office of Shizune. Its walls were painted in pale blue and were concealed partially by a plethora of diplomas and photos. It wasn't the first time that she had to wait for someone in this very room, since she was the one to take interviews with the most distinguished personnel of Konoha's biggest hospital.

It was her fifth year of working for the company held by the Hyūga family. The company being a merge between the local newspaper and a news channel, both holding their name. The said Hyūgas were famed to have "_eyes that see through and beyond everything"._ And once she entered their _House_ she understood how much truth that saying held. To be honest, at first, it scared her, but some years of work and here she was, one of the main editors of the paper and a prized reporter, but she still kept doing her first real assignment, namely being interviewing local doctors. She didn't consider herself as sentimental but as Sasuke cryptically said "the first one will always be the most important", even if she knew that he wasn't talking about one's first job.

Some twenty minutes later she was surprised by the knock on the door, it opened right after a clear "_come in"_ traversed the wooden barrier. In entered a young woman with a slender built, light brown hair, a tired smile and kind brown eyes.

'I'm sorry Miss Sabaku. I hope you didn't wait too long.' The young neurosurgeon apologized.

'Oh, don't worry I've had worse and this is a hospital so, your rules. And since they revolve around your patients, all I have to do is to wait _patiently_.' That may not have been exactly true on Temari's part but she had a good feeling about this interviewee and Naruto had rubbed off on her too much for her to snap because of some mere minutes of waiting. 'Shall we start?'

After that innocent question a two hours-long conversation ensued. Once the carefully and skillfully prepared questions were answered by the brunet, Temari took the liberty of forgetting her job for a minute and simply enjoyed a conversation with a refreshingly kind woman.

'Did they really?' Tenten asked incredulously.

'If only I could say no…Sasuke's brother had said that the _casu marzu*_was the only thing that he was cared of, they searched for what that was for three days and then went to the only Italian restaurant in town that served it and pompously ordered some. The poor kids wanted to show everyone how much braver they were than Itachi. Unfortunately they only added their names in the long list of those who fear the rotten anathema.' Temari said with an exasperated sigh.

'Now that I heard so much of them, I'd really love to meet your best friends. I'll come to your birthday party whatever it takes. Although I am sorry that I have no idea on what to give you.'

'Don't worry about it, it comes with time, right?' the blond asked with a kind smile, rarely seen by anyone other than her close circle of friends. 'You should definitely bring your best friend along, _Ino_ was it?'

'That'd be great, we hadn't been out together for quite some time because of work. I hope she'll come. Well, not that I wouldn't enjoy staying here but I do have a minimally invasive endoscopic resection of an arachnoid cyst in twenty.' Tenten said apologetically while standing up from the couch.

'Thank you for the interview and I hope to see you tomorrow Tenten.' Temari answered while standing up as well. 'See you, _Bunhead_.'

'Right, _Workowomaniac._' The surgeon replied easily.

One of the reasons they had clicked right away was because both of them had a sibling-like blond for a best friend with a tendency to speak in a language…of their own.

.

.

* * *

.

Naruto was still pondering the reason behind Shikaku's reaction to the florists' name. It wasn't his place to investigate, but he didn't like enigmas to remain unsolved and the brunet duet coming back to _home, sweet home_ after so many years just to work for Hokage, was budding into a beautifully complicated one.

He entered into a small and narrow hall leading to the second door of the flower shop. It was built as to keep the temperature stable inside and the flowers to not be disturbed by every single fluttering of the doors. His entry was followed by a soft jingle indicating his presence to the owner, or it could potentially have stated his arrival had not the owner been singing softly with headphones secured on her blond head. She had long blond hair tied into a high ponytail and she was, with her voice just above a whisper, singing along with whatever singer her player was coming up with.

'_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving gra-…' _

'You shouldn't have stopped on my behalf; you have quite a beautiful voice.' Naruto stated simply making the young florist blush after she had turned to look at him, taking her attention away from the arrangement of flowers in front of her. She had beautiful pale blue, bordering on green, eyes twinkling in the softly lit shop, but he doubted that her face always sported a cherry color. 'I'd hope to steal some of your time. I heard a lot about your shop, Miss Yamanaka; a little help would be appreciated in the confection of a bouquet.'

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Casu marzu is a type of Italian cheese, its particularity is that it is skillfully…rotten…with larvae in it…live insect larvae… _ erm…yum! Bon appétit! **

**Please review =)**

**.  
**

**.  
**


End file.
